Burning
by Dustfinger's cheering section
Summary: The story of one of the girls before Ash. Roughly 12 years before Wicked Lovely. This is a Keenan and OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked Lovely._**

My hair was pulled up off my neck in a secure pony tail, but the long tendrils still brushed back and forth with the artificial breeze as the doors the book store opened.

I had the sensation of someone standing behind me, too close for comfort. I startled as I felt something on my shoulder, turning around quickly, meeting empty space. I should have been surprised to see open space, but instead decided it was time I left. Slipping on my jacket, I left the secluded book shelfs, replacing the text I had been thinking of buying. I fought to keep my face calm, focusing on having sure, steady steps, as I made my way from the store. If they didn't know you could feel them, they would go away quicker.

I had the sensation of someone placing a hand on my shoulder, but said nothing. Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it. Get home and take your meds, and then call Kathy to arrange a meeting sooner than next week. We would need to adjust my medication again. Unless I had missed my next does? I flicked my eyes up to the clock above the door. No, I had another hour.

I walked through the sliding doors, and made my way down Citrus Ave., pausing at a trash can just long enough to dispose of my empty lemonade bottle. I stopped and closed my eyes, taking a few settling deep breaths. I rolled my neck a bit, trying to ease the stiffness, and hearing a satisfying crack as things popped back into place.

The invisible hands were touching my hair now, and I obliged, letting it down in the hopes that that would appease them. It had before. My thick dark blonde hair hung down to just above my elbows, in a waving mass of tangles and snarls. I stayed in one spot, feeling a strange calm settle over me as the foreign, and yet familiar, hands combed through my hair.

I basked in the pleasantness for a moment, before remembering that the hands weren't really there. Just a symptom of my affliction. A mild form of schizophrenia. I didn't have visible hallucinations, often. Mostly, I just felt hands that weren't there. Pulling at me, tugging at me, tripping me. I'd see things move unexplainably. A glass being held at a table with no occupants. A book being lifted from a shelf.

Most of the time, I was able to ignore it, keep my eyes down and my mouth shut. But when I was a child, I always told people. And we discovered my illness. Ever since, my foster mom, Angela, had watched me like a hawk, always looking for signs that I would develop the illness further. Which, if we didn't get my medication just right, would eventually happen.

I felt the hands leave my hair as I began walking again. Home. I focused on that thought. I'd be safe at home. The hands never came into the apartment building, for reasons none of us were sure of, and couldn't explain. At least these hands were polite. I'd been groped in public more times than I could count.

I turned blindly into the road, not looking, and leaped off the curb, about to cross the street, when I felt a pair of hands snatch me back, off the road, and into a very solid feeling chest. A ferocious truck blundered past, horn blaring angrily, the driver game me the finger, and drove on past. I understood then that I could have just become road kill.

I strove to right myself,standing on my own, before turning to meet my savior. I was caught off guard, mainly because he was strikingly handsome. I made myself swallow, before pushing my hair back off my face, and meeting his green stare. And what green eyes they were. The warm green of living grass, and all living things. I wanted to lean forward, and drown in his eyes.

I fought for my composure, and gave him what I hoped was a warm smile. He grinned back automatically. It came to attention then that we had been standing next to each other for a full minute and neither of us had said a word. I rushed trying to find something to say.

"Thank you for that," I began, watching him wince. At what, I wondered. I continued hesitantly, "I really don't want to consider what could have happened if you you hadn't been there."

"It was my pleasure," Mystery Boy said. He grinned at me then, wicked and beautiful at once, eyes shining at me in an emotion I couldn't really read. "My name is Keenan," he said, holding out his hand. I took it, ready for a shake, and was seriously caught off guard as he held it delicately, and lightly pressed a warm kiss onto the skin. I forgot to breathe, his eyes looking into mine as his lips still touched my skin.

After a long moment, I regained my cool, swallowing again, and reclaiming my hand. I blinked rapidly, and gave him a quick smile, extremely aware of the blush rising in my cheeks. "It was nice to meet you, Keenan," I said as I turned away and began my amble towards home. I turned my back on him looking confused. Before I could leave, I felt his warm hand on my arm, gently turning me back towards him.

"Don't I get your name?" Keenan asked, looking as if he was trying to stare into my soul. I was shocked that he was still flirting with me. Most people just let me brush them off. "Depends on why you want it," I replied, slightly confused to his motives. He laughed then, and it was warm and smooth like chocolate, while at the same time raising the hairs on the back of neck. It was like honey falling from his lips. I smiled at the time, for a moment enchanted and utterly in his control.

"And if I just wanted to find you again?" I was still in a light stupor from his laughter, but that brought me out of it. My features darkened, and my content smile slid off my face. "I'm sorry, Keenan. I'm sure you're very nice, but I have to go home now."

His face was confused and eerily sad he stepped forward, taking both of my hands in his. He leaned forward, our faces just a hands breadth away, and breathed out the words, "I really want to know you. Truly."

My breath caught in my throat, and my hands shook lightly. Keenan consumed all of my senses. The sun shining off his sandy blonde hair, his eyes lit as if from within, his very scent making it hard to breathe.

Keenan took a step back, and I could breathe again. I forced the words out, "I really have to go home now."

He still held my hands, and now he raised them slightly, leaning forward again, before breathing out the words, "Tell me your name." It wasn't a request, and we both knew it. "Sera," I breathed back in reply.

His smile was breathtaking. "Burning one," he said in reply, somehow knowing what my name meant.

I pulled back. "I have to go home, or my mother will worry. Good night, Keenan," I said.

The orange light of the dying sun signaled the coming night. "May I walk you home?" Was how Keenan responded. I just smiled, and said, "Not tonight."

And then I left him. and he let me.

I was weak, though, and glanced back once. He was framed in the sunset, glowing and golden. He looked like the 'Burning one', out of the two of us.

I made my way home, stumbling as I got lost in thought.

When I finally made my way inside, I ignored my mother and went straight to my room, where I threw myself on the bed, and spent all night dreaming of Keenan, and his amazingly warm green eyes.

**_Authors Note: Yes, I know. I had no business starting another fanfiction, with one on HIatus, And Blood Exchange still waiting for another chapter. _**

**_But, it's been a hard couple of months, and I haven't wanted to write much of anything. So, this is it. _**

**_If anyone wants it continued, then it will be. That's my rule. However, I make no guarentees' on how long the wait will be. _**

**_Be prepared to wait. I'm an tenth grader in high school, and I don't have much extra time, what with driver's ed and all._**

**_But, anyway, this story is a Keenan&OC fic. Sometime before Ash comes into the picture. I'm thinking mabe twelve or so years_**

**_before wicked lovely. Donia is still the winter girl, and all that. _**

**_I first read Wicked Lovely in 2008, and have wanted to do a fanfiction for it ever since. This is the first I've done _**

**_in this category, and is something like my 12th on the site. _**

**_Tell me what you think, and how you like Sera. You never know, this could turn into a Au fic, with almost no warning._**

**_Lot's of Love,_**

**_Dustfinger's Cheering Section_**

**_Tricia_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked Lovely._**

It was the sunlight that woke me up.

Warm, golden sunlight dancing on my skin, coming in through the open window. I was awake, though I hadn't opened my eyes. My bed was warm and soft, the lavender smell of our detergent floating through the air. I heard my mother bustling around the kitchen, heard as she cracked an egg, and the hiss as it made contact with a hot pan. Dimly, in the back of my consciousness, I aware that although the walls of our apartment were thin, I shouldn't be able to hear her so clearly.

I spent another ten or so minutes just relaxing in the sunlight. Everything was pleasant and warm and golden and I hadn't a care in the world. The sensation reminded me a bit of what Keenan smelled like. I laughed softly at that. Keenan smelled like the sun felt.

It was the scent of fresh baked bread that finally roused me from my stupor. Mom always set the bread to bake just before she went to sleep. We always had fresh bread in the morning. I don't remember ever having brought bread from a store. That's just what Mom was like. Why buy what you can create yourself?

That kind of thinking had lead to homemade clothes most of my life, and a full blown garden on the roof of our building. Technically, it wasn't supposed to be there. But Mom was on good terms with the owner of the building, and so the garden stayed.

I forced my eyes open into the almost blinding sunlight, and worked my way out of my cocoon of blankets. The polished concrete floor was chilly under my feet, leaving me to scramble for some socks. I finally made my way out into the kitchen, and plopped down at the kitchen table. Mom just laughed at me, before handing me a tall glass of orange juice, and a handful of pills.

I grimaced slightly at the colorful mass in my palm, before downing them all in one go, and chugging down my orange juice to get rid of the horrid after taste. When she was satisfied I had swallowed them all, Mom handed me a plate of french toast and sunny side up eggs.

"Don't neglect your school work," was all Mom said on her way out the door. Mom was a teacher at the local university, and was always busy. I finished my breakfast in peace.

After cleaning up after myself, I took a cool shower and dressed in blue jeans with embroidery at the hem, and a lavender tunic that Mom said made my normally grey eyes look purple. I forewent the torture of blow drying my hair, and just let it air dry. Mom was always trying to get me to straighten my hair, but I thought the curls and waves made me look a bit like a wild thing. Mom thought this too, but to her it wasn't a good thing.

After the ordeal of getting ready, I made my way to the computer. I had been home schooled for years. I flew through the easy assignments. I was always waiting to be challenged, and it seemed like I never was.

After I finished in a morning what should have taken me the whole day, I made a sandwich. Deciding I'd like to spend some time in the sunlight, I wrapped it in a bag, and grabbed a thermos, taking the time to fill it with green tea first. I wrote a quick note in case Mom got home before I did, before grabbing my knit shoulder bag and throwing on some shoes. I made my way out the door, pausing to remember to lock it securely.

We lived on the top of an three story building. The apartment next to us had been empty the entire time we'd lived here, almost ten years.

There wasn't an elevator, so I took the stairs. I felt excited, almost giddy, and I wasn't sure why. When I finally figured it out, I laughed. Part of me was hoping I would see Keenan again. The hilarity of the situation didn't escape me. While I knew I wasn't ugly, it was clear to see I wasn't in the same league as Keenan. I didn't have a whole universe in my eyes.

The park across the street started at this end of town, and made it's way through out the entire city. Good Vale wasn't a big city, but the park was enormous. We got visitors from all corners of the world to see our park. There was a maze and a waterfall, and paths that seemed to be in the deep forest for an hour or two at a time.

When I was young I would wear a holly berry red coat, and in the autumn I would pretend I was 'Little Red Riding Hood', out to save the town from the 'Big Bad Wolf'.

Some of the best times of my life have been in that park.

I walked a little ways in, away from the sounds of cars and other people. I walked until I reached a meadow with a large circle of boulders in the center. I walked until I was inside the circle, and then laid down in the grass.

I felt the sunlight warm my skin, thick golden light dancing over my skin. I knew I was smiling. This was heavenly. I sat up long enough to eat my sandwich and drink some tea, but then I laid back down, and just basked in the sunlight. I didn't notice when I drifted off to sleep, too warm and content to care.

The first thing I became aware of was the feeling of hands running through my sun streaked hair, smoothing snarls and tangles. The second thing I noticed was that my head was no longer on the ground, but resting in someone's lap. The sunlight was still warm and heady on my skin, but how I felt was more than that. It was like being warmed by two suns. The light wasn't just coming from above, but from the person beside me. My body moved to sit up the same moment I realized who was holding me. _Keenan._

His hands fell away from me as I sat up, quickly turning to face him fully.

He was just as glorious as I remembered, if not more so. His manner before seemed serious when in comparison to the absolute calm and relaxed face he showed me now. I could also tell that he was extremely happy. As to what about, I had no idea.

Green eyes met grey in greeting. I saw him take notice of my shock, and that seemed to amuse him. I was a bit frightened of him, and so made motions to flee, but Keenan lightly grabbed hold of my wrists in such a way as to not be restraining.

"Don't go yet," Keenan said, with a heart breaking grin aimed my way. My body was not my own as I sat down more comfortably when he released my hands. His eyes never left me, not for a moment. I didn't know whether that made me uncomfortable or not. On one hand it was disconcerting, but on the other hand it was extremely flattering to have the whole, undivided attention of this gorgeous creature.

I broke our companionable silence first with, "Hello, Keenan."

"Sera," he replied, "a pleasure to see you again."

My cheeks filled with a blush at his adoring tone. I made a point of examining the green grass beneath us, the very shade of the blue sky, anything to avoid looking him in the eyes.

But it was all in vain as his hands came and gently turned me to face him. His lovely green eyes were full of emotion as he brushed my hair off my face, and lightly touched my still red cheeks. I came back to myself, just as he was leaning forward. It was too easy to let him have all the power. Let my mind go to sleep as he fulfilled my body's desires. And oh, how tempting it was.

"How did you find me here?" I said, grasping at any topic to get him talking, and not trying to seduce me.

His grin was full of unspoken promises as he replied, "I have my ways."

"Not good enough," My voice was stern, and on the edge of harsh, He seemed surprised at my change of tone. "You saved my life yesterday," here I paused, "And I'm very grateful about that. But you've come out of nowhere and seem to expect me to follow you blindly to the ends of the earth."

I figured I imagined the snickers I could hear coming out of the forest around us.

I rose to my feet, grabbing my bag. Keenan didn't try to stop me this time. It seemed like he was in a daze at how I had treated him. "Have a nice day," I called out over my shoulder as I made my way back towards home.

**_Here is chapter two. I hoped you all liked it. And yes, I know I really should be working on another story. But I just can't stop._**

**_This story wants to be written. Sera wants to mess around with Keenan's head, and be anything but what he expected. _**

**_Show of hands, who wants me to attempt an Keenan's POV?_**

**_Review!_**

**_Lot's Of Love,_**

**_Dustfinger's Cheering Section,_**

**_Tricia_**


End file.
